This invention relates to a sports training device. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for improving the passing accuracy of a football quarterback.
Training devices for improving the accuracy of ball throwing including that of passing a football exist and typically include devices having rings, hoops, baskets or nets through or into which the ball is thrown. Typical devices suitable for improving the accuracy of football passing are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,703,289; 3,823,939 and 4,092,023. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,023 is simply a single ring which rises or lowers to different heigths. The device in U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,289 is somewhat more versatile in that it adds a second ring as well as a revolving feature adding a timing element to the user's training. The apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,939 is somewhat more sophisticated in that it uses a linearly moving basket adding a degree of direction skill to the user's training.
While effective, these known devices all have certain limitations and shortcomings including principally the fact that they do not necessarily provide for passing a football into different common or typical passing areas. For example all of these known devices provide for practicing passing only into one area or height above the ground without having to readjust the device. Further, except for the device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,023, these devices do not provide for varying the heigths or distance of the pass reception area above the ground. The user of these devices either can practice only one type of pass which does not necessarily represent a common or typical pass type or must readjust the apparatus in order to practice throwing a different type of pass. For example, typical pass types include high or overhead passes, right or left passes or buttonhook type passes which are thrown generally low to the ground. No pass training aid device is known which singularly provides for practicing all of these common pass types and it is the object of this invention to provide for such a training aid.